My Light That Guides Me
by iRemix
Summary: ONESHOT. Naruto and Hinata meet together, speak together and finally some understanding is introduced between the two. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naruto Hinata story, I hope you all enjoy it as I did writing it out. It really is a small fluff as to what should happen in the manga with the two... I do not own any of the characters, if I did I would make these two love one another =D

Please enjoy!

* * *

~You are Where I Want to be~

Perhaps the hardest was the thought of letting go, that was not what she wanted yet she knew one day she must, for the boy she loved so dearly but didn't seem to return her affections. She stood up for him in combat and bravely spoke her words, knowing those would probably be her last and gladly she made her move, swift and independent, gladly she would die for the man. She wondered if it would have been better if she died, knowing well that she did it protecting the one she loved the most, perhaps it would have saved her from this agony. No, she couldn't have wished death to fall upon her, life was a never ending struggle and she would throw her life away for him in a heartbeat if the situation were to ever arise again in the future, she would fight and die for him just to see the glowing smile that penetrated is tanned skin.

The dark haired beauty let her lavender eyes sink with sorrow, succumbing to the tears that betrayed her. A ninja must never show weakness, yet she allowed it time again, but deep down there was a sense of happiness, her sadness, her vast ability to care for those around her made her comprehensively strong, a fine kunoichi, however she did not feel she deserved the title. A small sigh escaped her porcelain lips, the lips that uttered those three small words and rushed her to her long awaited fate. Her delicate fingers combed through her strands, silky to the touch but rigid at the bottom. Similar to her, she was caring and many saw her as a wonderful female, naïve and shy, but deep down there were feelings that submerged herself in sorrow and hate.

"But his smile saved me from that rigid fate…" she muttered under her breath, a smile appeared and her eyes shot to the sky.

"Naruto, your smile is the very sun I praise, the very warmth that lightens my day and diminishes those unwanted feelings…"

Hinata spoke softly to herself, remembering the smile. When he was in pain she longed to go and embrace him, yet her timid actions kept her at bay. Her world could never crash down on her with Naruto's words and praise shining down upon her, like the sun's rays which penetrated through the clouds on a dark stormy day. No matter the turbulent times he always made her smile.

"OI, HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata stopped in her tracks, her heart quickly raced and pounded against her chest. And slowly, she turned. There he was standing mere meters away from her, and though the distance she could feel the warmth radiate off and enter her core.

"N-Naruto-kun," she shifted in her place and played with her fingers nervously.

"I thought you got over that habit of playing with your fingers" he pointed out oblivious as usual. Hinata gasped and shook her head, had he really been that attentive when around, had he really taken a notice to her, she regretted then ever doubting that Naruto truly never cared for her. Yet, images flashed through her head, that fateful day when she did step in between Pein and Naruto, he cared… The very image of her bleeding body was enough to send him into an outrage… she had caused him a disturbance, enough to plunge him into the unwanted chakra of the Kyuubi.

'How selfish of me…'

"That's right!" Naruto slapped his fist into the palm of his hand as the same mischievous grin spread through his features. His cerulean blue eyes held some content, he was finally returning to his normal demeanor. Naruto had suffered so much, all he wished was for love and though it went unbeknownst to him, he thanked her. He never knew how it was to be loved, to be thought of as more than just Naruto, to Hinata he was more and he could never understand why.

"Hinata, let's go for a walk" he pointed to the Hokage's monuments. "Let's go there!"

Hinata's eyes widened and a deep blush spread through her face, he wanted to walk with her. He remembered her words, those words that launched her into some turmoil of doubt, he knows about her feels and yet he doesn't seem to have a disgusted look, nor does he wish to be away from her.

"Let's go!" Naruto said once more grabbing her hand. His rough, warn out hands stained with battle scars, the hands that have been through so much yet hold that glow that makes her very heart skip a beat.

"Uh… yes" she nodded, allowing herself to be pulled along. She trailed slightly behind, unsure as to how to respond to such a situation. They never taught her this in the academy. Hinata closed her eyes tightly and pulled all her strength together to walk at his pace, beside him, not in front nor behind, but beside him as an equal. Naruto's hand still rested over Hinata's, she could feel the pulse and the blood pump through his thin veins, the chakra seep through his body. With every step they grew closer to their destination, her blush never faltered never had she been so close to Naruto and yet she felt so comfortable, it felt completely right. Both stepped through some trees and out; they were overlooking the entire village, a quaint spot to enjoy some relaxation, especially with the impending war on their door steps a small getaway never hurt a soul it always made their tired spirits better.

Minutes passed before words were spoken between the two and perhaps, Hinata would have liked the silence, just being near him made he happy. "Hey, Hinata… please don't give up just yet" Naruto finally said, the declining sun layered his face beautifully, she couldn't turn away.

"Give up" she repeated, Hinata searched for a hint as to what he truly meant by his words.

"Everyone, it seems their against me… don't give up on me just yet" he looked over at Hinata and their eyes met for the first time, a new experience she had yet to encounter with him.

Hinata giggled lightly, "I could never give up on you, Naruto…" she took a small breath in and exhaled. "Naruto-kun, you are the light at the end of the tunnel for many, me included, how could I betray that small glimmer of hope at the end of my tunnel… it's where I want to be."

Naruto looked slightly agape, he had never knew Hinata could be so open and willing to be next to him. His astonishment disappeared leaving in its place his most famous smile. "Is it true, you just wanted to walk next to me… well, I must say you really don't have your hopes set high" he teased earning him a deep blush on his companion's cheeks. He finally understood her odd ways, those off actions that always quirked Naruto about Hinata, her constant fidgeting and blushing, her shyness around him, he finally understood… she loved him. The moment she declared her love and willingness to die for him let him confused, breathless and speechless. Truthfully, he did not quite believe that it was true, yet that moment, this day Naruto knew the truth and was content.

"Oi, Hinata will you wait for me?"

Hinata arched a brow, dumbfounded once more. He spoke without warning, nor without giving any hints as to where his conversation would lead and that is exactly what she loved about him, his ready to go without thinking attitude, he lived with no regrets.

"Wait? We will all wait for you, we will all go to war on your side Naruto-k-" Naruto shook his head and looked at Hinata, she wasn't understanding his words.

"Will you, only you, wait for me? Please hold onto me a bit longer… don't give up on me" Naruto scratched his head, he wanted the perfect words to tell her what his heart and mind were bickering over, why was he so careful with his words toward her perhaps, it was the truth that made him more cautious around her suddenly. "Wait for the day when I can return those feelings, Hinata-chan."

Hinata gasped, he knew, he still knew. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest, why now, why ask her to wait, was he toying with her, creating a illusion within her mind. However, her train of thought was cut short by Naruto's voice once again.

"You see Hinata, you have become the light in my tunnel in which I want to reach and be with…" He grinned foolishly. His words hit her and her face reddened all the more. Hinata could merely nod her head. He wanted to reach her, was she far away to him, unreachable.

"You give me hope that this world has a chance at truly finding peace and when the peace does arrive, I want you to walk beside me, smile with me and be with me on that day… this world should strive to be as gentle and caring like you." He laughed under his breath as his eyes travelled to meet her lavender eyes. They brimmed with happiness; she was being consumed entirely by his words.

"Could you imagine an entire world full of Hinata's, wow... I think I would like that a lot!" Naruto shouted over the village. Then it happened, she fainted in bliss. How could he expect her to stay so calm and tranquil when he shouts about a town full of her.

"HINATA-CHAN!! DON'T FAINT I HAD MORE TO SAY!!"

* * *

Please R&R, I would greatly appreciate it!!


	2. Sequel

I guess this is a sequel to "My Light That Guides Me" I thought what the heck, let me finish it off somehow. Please do enjoy.

* * *

~You Be My Prince and I'll be Your Princess~

She waited for him, he asked her to and all she could do was simply oblige is small request. The Fourth Ninja War had ended years before, he promised peace and that is what he achieved. She remained strong among those years of war, fighting alongside her friends, family and teammates, at one point she fought alongside her love. They worked well as a team, with her Byakugan eyes and his powerful jutsus they had set a name 'The Leaf's Ultimate Weapon'. With her eyes they could detect enemy's chakra and how powerful they posed to be; they could prepare a plan ahead of time reassuring a swift victory. His Rasengan would easily blow them away or his shadow clones, whatever the situation the two had come out on top. He had gone ahead to battle his old teammate. She could still remember his flawless movements, his rambunctious smile as he leaped along. He was pronounced missing for awhile now and many knew that Sasuke was defeated and lay in a prison cell, contained. When they reached the battered and bruised Sasuke they had not found their friend, her love. Yet, she believed he was alive and would never give up hope.

Silent tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks, she had gone ahead and claimed her title as the head of the Hyuuga clan. She abolished the cursed seal that plagued all of the branch members in his honour. She was criticized but held her ground firmly, she would not allow them to ridicule her views, a human's ability should not be limited due to their standing. She would stand her ground and thoroughly gained each of the Hyuuga elder's respects, including that of her fathers. She had achieved much in her short life, the head of the Hyuuga clan, a devoted Konoha Shinobi with the rank of Jonin and admired ANBU. Rumors had circled that she would perhaps be among the next of the Sannin. Her name Hinata Hyuuga.

Her friends and her had grown significantly, her teammates had married. Shino wedded a bug mistress, her flawless ability to control insects large and small had attracted the young Aburame when their team had gone on a missions years before. And Kiba, married just a few months ago to the Getsugakure ambassador to Konoha, already she was expecting their first child and Hinata was just as excited for the two. She had stood and watched as her friends slowly one by one grown into adults, spouses and best friends. The young Yamanaka, Ino had a set of twins alongside her husband and former teammate, Shikamaru. Sakura had been acknowledged as an exemplary medical ninja and has now surpassed her own teacher, Tsunade. The pink Kunoichi was head of the medical ward and along with Hinata was perhaps being handed the title of Sannin.

"If only you could see our friends…" Hinata whispered to the starry night sky, every night she would head out of the Hyuuga complex to stare up to the heavens, to which she prayed for Naruto's return. She closed her lavender eyes, inhaling deeply as the cool night air filled her lungs.

There was a rustle in the bushes which snapped the Hyuuga leader back into reality, she quickly activated her Byakugan and took a firm stance. No one dared to enter the complex unless permission was granted. "Show yourself…" Hinata's eyes looked about the area and when she noticed there was no immediate danger she relaxed and deactivated her kekkei genkai.

'Snap out of it, Hinata… you're becoming paranoid' she thought.

A dark figure approached the Hyuuga from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata tensed, there was always a danger toward her and now it was evident that she was not alone. Her alluring eyes looked down at the hand, she frowned and quickly turned performing the Hyuuga's defensive rotation, sending the attacker flying into a tree.

"Ow, hey Hinata why did you do that?" the voice asked, a heavenly voice she had longed to hear for years now.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata took a step forward as the moon's filtering light allowed the blonde male to take a look at the Hyuuga. Her hair had been cut just above her shoulders, a more layered cut but she still continued to have the straight fringe and chin strands that layered her now more defined features.

"Is it r-really you?" her throat constricted and tears began to fall along each cheek, her low sobs filled the area. "I can't believe it…"

"Well, believe it" Naruto got to his feet and gave her his trademark smile. He had grown compared to the last she had seen him, just four years earlier. His blonde, spiky hair had grown slightly but not a major change. His face was more strikingly handsome, more defined and she bore notice that he looked more of a man to her, a well trained shinobi even though his long absence.

"Hey, hey don't cry!" He shouted, lights flickered in the household that drew both their attentions. Hinata giggled gently and shook her head stepping toward the door, a small murmur was heard and the lights once more were turned off and footsteps retreated.

"Sorry, I was just informing my sister everything was fine…" she explained tucking a loose strand behind her ear, he eyes looked off to the side as Hinata shuffled in her spot. Naruto noticed the actions and smiled brightly. It was only now that he took notice of what she had chosen to wear, a long kimono, layers upon layers of lilac and silver. His eyes did a once over as they once again rested on her gentle face.

"Why so formal, Hinata?" Naruto crossed his arms as his scrutinizing gaze bore into her with every passing second.

"I… I am the head of the Hyuuga Clan…"

"What?! I was only gone for a few years, what more have I missed?!" He became frantic and excitable, he had gone to clear his head, get a break. Roaming the country, trying to understand the term peace in other lands and it was he that had first given the idea of ambassadors from all the lands to aid in peace settlements. Not every country had established the practice of ambassadors and Konoha, though had ambassadors from Suna and other larger states, they were very much blinded to lesser states. It was he who actually had the ambassador of Getsugakure move to Konoha while he was there, who was now Kiba's wife.

"Sorry, Naruto but 'few' years have lead to many changes within Konoha…" Her timid voice returned, she had not expected it, she was the head of the Hyuuga clan and thought she had placed her old self in a container in the sub regions of her mind but with Naruto near her once more it had resurfaced.

"Really… I guess I have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled. "That means you have to do me the honours of re-telling every detailed bits.

Hinata nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Well Naruto-kun… would you like to discuss it over tea?" she allowed her affirmative, take-charge to take hold. Hinata motioned for the door and slid it open stepping inside, "please do come in."

Naruto blinked, why was Hinata being so formal, there were long time friends had she forgotten about his promise to her. He shook his head and grinned "I would love that."

Hinata lead Naruto to her study room as she summoned one of the maids to fetch them some tea. She sat behind the desk and gently placed her hands on her lap, her eyes scanned the area, and she couldn't look at Naruto who was fixated in the comfortable chair. He shuffled and moved, settling into the luxuriant chair. Before the long the tea was served and Hinata dismissed the young girl, bidding her thanks.

"Well, Naruto…"

Naruto blinked and snapped up; he gave a sheepish laugh as a hint of red penetrated his cheeks, almost unnoticeable. "Thank you for the tea" he grabbed the small cup and swallowed the burning water down.

"HOT!" Waving his hands in the air, he had not noticed the tea was burning hot; he was so transfixed in the room and the girl sitting before him that he didn't give it a second thought. She had definitely changed; perhaps she was more out of his reach then before. Along his trip he found himself thinking more about the Hyuuga heiress and more so when he decided to return to his homeland. He would wonder how she changed or if she was still the same Hinata. He had not really took into account that his feelings had increased throughout the course of the war and after, he would catch himself missing the timid girl and it was one of the reasons as to why he returned.

Hinata gave a laugh and shook her head "You haven't really changed."

Naruto blinked as he tried to cool of his throbbing tongue, "will you enlighten me then?"

"Of course, you are still childish, care-free and easily distracted" she had poked a little fun. However, her cheeks burned, she did not want to discuss what she thought of him, it would lead her to reiterating what she had managed to say years before against Pain.

"I see… well, what about our friends please tell me how they are, how they are doing, how they have changed."

"Hmm, alright. Sakura has become the head medical ninja and is most likely to be seen as a part of the next Sannin" she paused not wanting to speak about Sasuke, instead she continued along the list. "Shikamaru and Ino have settled down, having a set of twins, they are really adorable… Chouji and Shikamaru have become jonin's and now teach their own squads of genin."

Hinata took a breath and thought, "Shino has gotten married to a bug mistress, she is quite handy and both are quite the team. Kiba also got married a few months ago to the ambassador of Getsugakure, they are expecting their first child." There was a pregnant pause before she continued, "I am to be the child's godmother… Neji is actually the head of the ANBU, he has made quite a reputation among the Hyuuga household. He is living with Tenten and have recently become engaged, you should pay them a visit sometime. Lee, is also a jonin… he is just as enthusiastic as Gai Sensei" she smiled brightly as he would walk by her and scream words of youth gathering attention of the villagers and embarrassing her in the process.

"What about Gaara and Sai?" Naruto was intrigued, he wanted to know more. During his absence he had stayed in contact with the Hokage, but never mentioned to ask about his friends.

"Gaara is still Kazekage and Sai, he teaches his own squad… he still carries odd traits and I feel for those kids" she shook her head silently with amusement.

"Wow… and you Hinata, are you-" Naruto gulped, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Are you married?"

Hinata turned a darker shade of red and silently shook her head, "I-I never did find so-someone..." her voice trailed off and she dared not to make eye contact with her long time love. She remembered his words, his asking for her patience, to wait for him and she has without any hesitation.

"That's great! Not great but you know what I mean" he said suddenly getting to his feet. Hinata followed his movement with her observant eyes and nodded shyly, how could he be so calm to her misfortune.

"Well, since you aren't taken would you do me the honour of accompanying me to Ichiraku's sometime, Ms. Hyuuga?" he took a pause and continued. "I am pleased that you waited… to be truthful I wanted to see you along my journey. I am just glad you stayed to your word and waited for me to return those feelings… Unless you know, you don't-"

"I do."

"You still-"

"Yes… but let's not speak about it at the moment."

Naruto smiled his toothy grin and grabbed her shoulders from across the desk, making eye contact with the shy female. He was to be the next Hokage, he had failed to mention it another reason as to why he had ultimately returned. Tsunade was getting tired and wanted eagerly to escape her duties and gamble away her savings. She had informed Naruto in a letter about it and had made sure he was to be inaugurated as the next Hokage. He searched her face as she blushed profusely, "Well, let's get to work on a town full of Hinata's, ne?"

Hinata's face overlapped with more shades of red from his words, she could feel the blood rush up her face. Her head spun and heart pounded loudly, Hinata's knees shook and before long she had fainted into her chair. She could hear Naruto's silent pleads to wake her up but among the failed attempts he had not noticed the small smile that graced her peachy lips. She couldn't believe how he still had the same affect on her from years before, he proved to be still the same oblivious, loud knucklehead she loved.

* * *

Please R&R I would love that... So would Naruto and Hinata!!


End file.
